User talk:TagAlongPam
Categories. Pam, greetings. May I inquire about the rules that should inform the categorization of pages? In the past few days, I've been working on them, trying to streamline the categories on a number of character pages, Charmed-Jay reinserted a number of them back, now you seem to be streamlining again. It looks like there's little consensus on what to do - certainly I have not understood what the objective is, and whether I can contribute toward it or it would be wiser to leave it to somebody else. Thanks! Ngebendi 22:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Practically, it is a pyramid - the most specific categories at the bottom, the more general higher up until you get the most general at the top. Fine with me; I am minimalist, the fewer categories the better. Some of Jay's points still need to be answered - he likes to add to a character what book/movie s/he appears in (can agree with that) and the character's gender (in my opinion, useless in most cases), but, at least, I can argue my case with some strenth. Many thanks! Ngebendi 06:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Template Team change I would delete Template:Team, cause Template:Teams consits the all the funktions of Template:Team. 13:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Useless page if I ever saw one. Pam, greetings. It looks like I'm making a habit of it - I'm bothering you again. There's a page, " Hi its me trisha" with nonsensical content, created by a TeeTree today at 14:51. It looks like a candidate for deletion, therefore I'm reporting it to you. I'm not sure whether it is in the autoconfirmed user's privileges to mark a page as a candidate for deletion. If it is may I inquire how one does it: I'd rather do it the regular way rather than keeping bothering you when it's the case. Many thanks! Ngebendi 15:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Twilight_7115 Heyy i was just woundering when does the featured character change??? reily has been the featured character for like ever!! the above message was from Twilight_7115!! Wow. Wasn't expecting that, lol. First off, thanks a lot!! I started reading the message you left, and when I got to the delete part I thought it was going to be a warning to stop, lol!! So instead of dealing with my constant tagging of delete, you've made me an admin. I kid... In all seriousness, I really like this wiki and I will do my best to keep it as professional as I can. I'm sure I'll have questions in the future, but right now I'll start off slow. Again, really appreciate being granted administrative status. :) LuckyTimothy 04:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Leah Gibson Looks like copied from IMDB. My guess is that many new sizable articles are copied from there or Wikipedia, and left as such waiting to be properly meshed with the rest of the wiki. Since I had no idea on how to proceed, thanks for pointing the way. Ngebendi 19:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin how do you become a admin? I♥CarlisleCullen 16:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering whether you could help me and be an administrator on my twilight wikia. I would love it iff you could ask Charmed-Jay for me as well. If you leave a comment on my talk page and olet me know, I would appreciate that. Thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 17:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin I would like to become a admin on this wikia and prove myself and I need turstworthy people to help me on my newly made (yesterday!) wikia. please could you consider it and get back to me? Thanks! I♥CarlisleCullen 09:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Twilight_Saga_Wiki:Contact#Administrators LuckyTimothy is now an Administrator, so this page should be updated. Please change it to Administrators, or use # or # or # that the number is always right, but then you would have the number 10 instead of the name ten. e.g.: Change it to: or Redirect to Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators#Who_are_this_wiki.27s_administrators.3F 19:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Betas. Pam, greetings. I thought that the "Beta" category was struck down as invalid? There is one, mentioning Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black, and Levi Uley as members. While the first two are entitled, I find nothing on Levi's page that supports the idea, and, since the only book I've read is Breaking Dawn, I can't draw on the canon. Could you please let me know how to react? Many thanks! Ngebendi 18:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Ngebendi 22:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin request From what I've seen she seems to have a good grasp on how edits should be done. She's created good pages and relevant categories. I did notice you gave her rollback rights on the request page -- she can definitely handle that. She did mention to me on my talk page that she's in this for the long run. I do know she's only been on here a short time, so maybe see how she does with the rollback status and then reevaluate later on. That's just my two cents. LuckyTimothy 04:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC)